


NSFW Alphabet with Telltale Games Riddler (Revamped!)

by GojiHime_99



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Seriously Telltale Riddler is Daddy AF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: This is actually my first time posting something on here (I've been posting on Tumblr for the most part), so hopefully it's good! There is a serious lack of fanfic, headcanons, drabbles, etc relating to Telltale Riddler, and it's a real shame because he's such "Daddy Material" in my opinion. So, here we have a NSFW Alphabet I created just for him :) The reader is meant to be female but you can interpret how you want, I suppose.2020 Edit: Well, I have made several of these NSFW Alphabets, and have gotten better at developing h/cs, including for Telltale Riddler. So, I went ahead and reworked some of his alphabet as you'll see below. I felt like there were some things missing, or just needed expanded upon. It's nothing drastically different but I think it has some noteworthy additions.





	NSFW Alphabet with Telltale Games Riddler (Revamped!)

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

While he's very arrogant and even cruel towards others, he’s very sweet to you. He’ll always make sure you have what you need when you’re finished fooling around. Seriously, whatever you want, he'll have it ready for you in advance, be it some sort of mixed drink or even an expensive lotion. 

He’ll try to stay with you as long as possible before he has to leave. If he has nowhere to be, he’ll stay in bed with you for a good while, if not all night. 

He’ll also ask, if you guys tried something new, if he was too rough or if you want something more next time. Yes, he's a kinky fucker, but he's not a monster. Well, not to you at least.

I don't h/c Telltale Riddler as being a bottom, like...at all. But sometimes he'll let you tie him up and play with him a bit. As for aftercare, he doesn't need much. Maybe mix him a drink and he'll be fine. 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Well, come on, you guys know Eddie would say his mind is his favorite thing about himself because that’s why he’s a super genius. He’s never one to shy away from bragging about his superiority to those he deems beneath him, and he’s also not shy about showing off to you how much he knows.

If he had to pick a body part, though, he'd probably say he likes his eyes best...because they're green, and he likes green.

For you, he likes your lips, likes how soft and sweet they are, likes the feel of them on his and on his body, and he absolutely loves your smile. It’s the brightest thing in his dark and violent life. He'll tell you this from time to time when the two of you're alone, and you're giving him that smile he loves so much. 

** C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Eddie is an OCD neat freak (I mean, did you see his hideout? The place was perfectly organized), so he doesn’t like making messes but, when it comes to you, he’s perfectly fine with it. He loves cumming on your face for sure, sees it as a way of “claiming” you as his. Seeing something so sweet debauched in such a manner is also a major turn-on for him.

He also enjoys cumming inside of you or in your mouth for the same reasons.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) **

He would actually like to have sex with you somewhere John Doe would catch you two because we all know Eddie and John are not on good terms, to say the least. Eddie knows that John’s relationship with Harley is pretty one-sided for the most part, Harley being the devious and manipulative one who likes the attention and loyalty from John but has no feelings for him otherwise. John seeing Eddie having sex with you would be a nice little dig at the “pale-faced bastard's” ego, as if saying, “You hate me so much but at least I have someone who actually _desires_ me.”

** E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s been around the block a few times in his 60 years of living. He’s not a Casanova or anything, but he’s got moves and knows how to please a woman. I see him as being seductively charming, the type to impress a woman with his intellect and gentlemanly manners before taking her to bed. He'll definitely be flirting up a storm with you every chance he gets to get you all wound up, then he'll take you to bed and give you the time of your life. You'll find that he has plenty of ideas and isn't shy about experimenting with new things. Plus, he has a great memory so he'll never forget what makes you moan, gasp, pant, cry out, beg...

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes being on top because he is definitely the dominant one in the relationship. Not that he wouldn’t ever relinquish control to you, but I don’t see this Riddler being very submissive even when it comes to sleeping with you. Also, he likes being on top as it’s a classic, romantic position and, while he’s not always willing to say anything sentimental, he uses it as a way to physically express such feelings to you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) **

He strikes me as the type with a sarcastic (and sadistic) sense of humor, but he’s definitely not goofy or silly, most likely never has been. He may be playful and teasing during sex, but other than that, he’s more on the serious (and smug) side of things.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) **

The guy is definitely a neat freak, so he’ll keep things trimmed and tidy down there. Also, he knows that it just wouldn’t be much fun for you to go down on him otherwise.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s a kinky bastard that likes to get rough, but he can do slow and sensual, too. It really depends on what kind of mood the two of you are in, but when it’s a soft and sweet one, he’ll take his time worshipping you with his hands, mouth, and words of praise, and he’ll probably ask you to call him, “Eddie” or “Edward” instead of “Daddy” in these scenarios.

He won't tease you as much, either, drawing out your pleasure just enough to get you good and ready instead of making you crazy with need. He’ll also use these intimate love-making sessions to say he loves you as it’s when he’s most comfortable being vulnerable and open.

In general, Eddie is a very romantic lover believe it or not. He'll always bring you flowers after he's been out, he'll make you delicious meals (seriously, he's a great cook but then again, he's great at a lot of things), buy you very nice (and expensive) things, give you numerous compliments about your appearance and personality...he's really a sweetheart underneath it all. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

At his age and with all that he has on his mind, jerking off is not his gig. He’s in check with his emotions (his sanity may be slipping but not his self-control) and knows how to control his urges. Plus, it can be messy and if he’s going to make a mess, he’d rather make it on you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Ok, he definitely loves it when you call him, “Daddy” in bed. You can look so precious when you say it, or absolutely naughty, and it gets him going every time. He’ll love it if you call him “Daddy” outside of the bedroom, too, like, “Thank you for dinner, Daddy” or "I love the flowers, Daddy." It’s absolutely perverse hearing you call him that, making him feel like a dirty old man but in a good way. A **very** good way.

He's very much into the Dom/Sub lifestyle as well, but only if you're ok with that. Of course, you'll have safewords and a contract, and he'll never push you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. 

Eddie loves it when you wear his clothes, too. If you surprise him by wearing one of his dress shirts or even his green coat, he'll let you know just how much he appreciates it. Or more accurately, he'll _show_ you.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

It doesn’t have to be the bedroom but someplace private where you two can take your time enjoying yourselves is preferred. He’s a little old-fashioned in this sense, and he also wants you to be comfortable. 

However, he doesn't mind fingering you and making out in the back of a car now and again. He won't go all out and have sex, but he'll get the both of you ready before you arrive back at your place.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

A lot of things, really. Calling him “Daddy,” touching him, flirting with him, sitting in his lap, wearing some of his clothes….you being _you_ gets him going. With you, he can forget about working on some insane scheme, John Doe being a pest, and any flashbacks to when he was held captive after being exposed to the LOTUS virus. When he sees you, nothing else matters, and he wants to enjoy you and your pleasure as much as possible. When he's with you, these are the only times when he has some sort of normalcy or peace in his life, and that includes being able to experience what it would be like to settle down and forget the world.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s violent and sadistic to his enemies, and he loves kinky sex with you, but he won’t do anything that could hurt you, and won’t try anything new without your consent. He may not be good at being open and vulnerable about his feelings sometimes, but you are the only person he’s ever truly cared for, so he doesn’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.

He's also not interested in anal sex so if that's your thing...sorry. It just grosses him out too much.

Eddie will not degrade you during sex, nor does he want you to degrade him if you are given control. He won't slap you or spit on you, and he won't call you things like "bitch" or "whore." He finds that sort of stuff to be barbaric and as far from intimate and sexy as possible.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’s good with his mouth. I mean, he loves to hear himself talk, yes, but he likes – well, **loves** – going down on you and making you moan and beg and pant for more, for him to finally just _fuck_ you already. He’ll give you what you want…eventually. If you’re a good girl ;) Chances are he’ll edge you for a while, though, before letting you cum–and he loves the taste of you, by the way. Loves licking you clean after you’ve orgasmed.

As for receiving, of course, he enjoys that, too. He likes having you on your knees in front of him and watching your head bob up and down his cock, loves it when you moan around him or when you look up at him to make eye contact. He’ll grip your hair and tell you how you’re such a good girl for him, smirking down at you wickedly as he thinks about what you two will be doing next.

** P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

It can go either way, although, he does like it rough – not necessarily fast because he’s a tease. I guess you can say he likes it slow and rough since he likes to take his time with you but also likes to dominate you in all kinds of ways (BDSM, spanking, choking, orgasm denial, etc). He loves you but he’s a sadist, don’t forget ;) Luckily, with you, he’s just a kinky bastard and not a violent one, right?

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Not into quickies because he likes taking his time with you. He doesn’t always get to spend a lot of time with you, so when he finally does have you all to himself, the last thing he wants to do is rush it, even if you’re both really horny for each other.

However, if it's all you two have time for, and you really need each other, he'll allow for a quickie. He'll make it just as memorable as full-blown sex, I assure you, because he never does anything in half-measures, even in a time crunch.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Not into sex anywhere you two could get caught (save for some fun in the backseat of a car sometimes) because he’s a little old-fashioned and is also not ok with anyone seeing you naked even for a second (he’s possessive). But he’s willing to try some new kinks if you suggest any as he is always looking for more ways for you two to enjoy yourselves. He’s also up for trying new positions as he is quite fit for his age.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) **

Eddie's actually got some endurance in the sack despite his age and can go two or three rounds. He’s physically very fit as he takes care of himself and the LOTUS virus most likely has contributed to his good health as well. Plus, he tends to suffer from insomnia, so he doesn’t always want to sleep, and if he’s got time with you, he’d much prefer spending as much of it pleasuring you as possible.

Since he is still 60, though, Eddie still needs some time between rounds to get “ready” again, he’ll opt to use his mouth, hands, and/or toys to keep you "occupied," and may get another orgasm out of you in the process.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He gets them when he starts being intimate with you so you can keep yourself “entertained." Eddie can't spend as much time as he'd like with you because of who he is, so he wants you to be able to enjoy yourself in bed in some way.

He uses toys during sex to tease you or in-between rounds while he’s “getting it up” again.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s a goddamn tease and you love it. He loves tying you down and edging you with his mouth and fingers (and maybe a toy or two) until you’re a sobbing, moaning mess. He’ll also take his time caressing your body while you’re tied up and maybe even blind-folded, enjoying your reactions and the needy sounds you make.

Eddie will only give you what you want if he believes you've begged for him to give you release for long enough. That, and if you've been a "good girl" for him in general ;)

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Not very loud at all, more like some low moans and grunts with some naughty whispers in your ear.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

**NSFW;** He likes seeing you in a leash and collar, crawling over to him while he’s seated on the couch or in a chair, a devious smirk on his lips. He loves that you trust him enough to be so submissive and, well, he just loves it when people are submissive to him in general. With you, though, it’s out of pleasure and love, not intimidation and manipulation. He’ll make sure to get you a beautiful, expensive collar and leash, too (maybe a few because he does like to spoil you), something that will look strikingly beautiful against your lovely skin.

**SFW;** He’s a force to be reckoned with when it comes to his enemies and targets, and he can be merciless and cruel to them without hesitation. He strikes fear into the hearts of civilians and takes pride in his intellectual superiority. However, with you, he’s sweet and doting (if a little naughty at times), and he loves waking up to you next to him. He usually is up first since he tends to wake up very early, and he’ll watch you sleep with an adoring look on his face and a warm little smile. You’re the one thing in his life that keeps him from snapping completely and losing touch with reality, so he cherishes every little moment with you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture, or words)**

Ok, let's be real: Telltale Riddler has "big dick" energy. I refuse to believe anything else!

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s not bad actually. It’s not as high as someone half his age, and he’s often busy so sex isn’t the first thing on his mind, but when he’s alone with you, enjoying your company, he can’t help but put his hands on you and woo you into bed for at least one round (or two...or three). You feel perfect in his arms and he loves how you look and sound when he’s pleasuring you.

If he's had a rough day (or days), he'll be more likely to crawl into bed with you. It won't necessarily be to have sex but he wants to be close to you, which brings him some comfort.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward) **

He suffers from insomnia from time to time (lots of things on his mind, lots of things to get done) so he may not fall asleep right away. If he doesn’t, he’ll stay with you as long as possible and watch you sleep because you look so peaceful. 

When Eddie does sleep, though, he's a very light sleeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it. Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep him in character as much as possible, but I couldn't resist making him a at least somewhat romantic because I personally h/c that, if he had someone special, he'd spoil them rotten as it's not easy earning his respect, let alone his affection.


End file.
